


Perfect

by honeybylers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers
Summary: This is based off the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran!Also the lyrics are anything in - -!





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran!   
> Also the lyrics are anything in - -!

-I found a love for me-  
-Darling just dive right in-  
-And follow my lead-

Marty rubbed his sweaty hands together, trying to calm his nerves before he went to talk to Buffy, the girl he had been crushing on.

-Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet-   
-I never knew you were the someone waiting for me-

 

“Hey Buffy!” He said as he walked up to her.

“Hey Marty.”

“Will you go out with me? Like, on a date?” The words spilled out of his lips before he could stop them. He blushed, eyes widening, “I mean-“

“Yes. It sounds fun!” Buffy said before Marty could embarrass himself further.

-'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love-  
-Not knowing what it was-  
-I will not give you up this time-

Marty looked into Buffy’s eyes, smiling at her, “I love you,” He said, much more confident than the boy who asked Buffy out months ago.

Buffy blushed, “I love you too,” She replied, voice cracking slightly.

-But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own-  
-And in your eyes you're holding mine-

 

Marty leaned in, kissing Buffy for the first time in their relationship. Buffy kissed back, holding him tightly. When they parted, their eyes stayed locked. Marty quickly leaned in to kiss Buffy again, who also leaned in to kiss Marty.

-Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms-  
-Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song-  
-When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath-  
-But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight-

 

Marty clicked play on his phone, seeing Buffy smile when her favorite song played from the speakers. 

“May I have this dance?” He said, kicking off his shoes, joining Buffy in the grass. 

“You may.”

They started dancing together, Marty holding Buffy tightly around the waist, Buffy with her arms around Marty’s neck. 

“Sorry I’m such a mess. I was rushed to get out if the house,” Buffy said with a sigh, leaning her head on Marty’s chest.

Marty mumbled, “You look perfect.”

Buffy smiled, moving her head back up to kiss Marty.

-Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know-  
-She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home-  
-I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets-  
-To carry love, to carry children of our own-

 

Marty got down on one knee, pulling out a ring.

Buffy placed a hand over her mouth, gasping. Tears threatened to leap from her eyes, but she kept them in.

“Buffy, I know we are young, but I have known since we were were thirteen that I loved you. I want to start a family with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?” Marty asked, tears springing in his eyes as well.

Buffy nodded, crying now, “Yes! Of course I’ll marry you!” She said, pulling Marty up into a kiss.

-We are still kids, but we're so in love-  
-Fighting against all odds-  
-I know we'll be alright this time-  
-Darling, just hold my hand-  
-Be my girl, I'll be your man-  
-I see my future in your eyes-

 

Marty held Buffy’s hands, smiling at her as the reverend said the words he had wanted to hear since he was thirteen, “Buffy Driscoll, do take this man, Martholomew Allen, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“And Martholomew Allen, do you take this woman, Buffy Driscoll, to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.”

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Marty pulled Buffy into a kiss, holding her tightly. Buffy returned the kiss, giggling lightly at the cheers of her friends in the audience.

-Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms-  
-Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song-  
-When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful-  
-I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight-

 

Marty thought back to their first date, when he and Buffy had gone to a movie. He remembered seeing Buffy when she arrived, wearing a pale yellow dress. 

He gasped, stunned by her beauty, “You… you look gorgeous.”

“Really? I thought this dress didn’t look very good on me, but I didn’t have many options.”

“Really. Honestly… I genuinely don’t deserve anyone remotely as beautiful as you. You look perfect, Buffy.”

-Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms-  
-Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song-

 

Marty danced with Buffy in the grass, their first dance as a married couple. The same song they danced to years ago, playing through the speakers. 

Buffy laughed, “So, Martholomew?”

“Shut up! My parents were crazy!” Marty responded, laughing along with her.

Buffy smiled, “I like it,” She said, before pulling Marty into a quick kiss.

-I have faith in what I see-

 

Marty looked at the baby sleeping in the crib. The baby with a small tuft of brown hair and big blue eyes, laying in the crib, sleeping peacefully. Marty smiled, kissing his wife who stood next to him.

Buffy read the small plaque adorning the crib, “Drew Allen, adopted by Buffy and Marty Allen.”

Marty smiled at Drew, blowing a kiss, “I love you, Drew, and I promise to give you the world.”

-Now I know I have met an angel in person-  
-And she looks perfect-

 

Marty looked at his wife happily as Drew ran around playfully with the other kids in the neighborhood. 

-I don't deserve this-  
-You look perfect tonight-


End file.
